Step-and-repeat and step-and-scan projection exposure apparatus are presently used to manufacture semiconductor devices and the like. In step and repeat projection exposure apparatus ("steppers"), each exposure field is exposed in a single static exposure. In step-and-scan projection exposure apparatus ("scanners"), each exposure field is scanned during exposure. A projection exposure apparatus as used in semiconductor manufacturing, for example, transfers an image of a pattern on a reticle, which is used as a mask, through a projection optical system and onto a wafer (or glass plate or like workpiece) coated with a photo-sensitive medium, such as photoresist. With the increasing miniaturization of the patterns of semiconductor integrated circuits and other similar devices, there is an increasing demand to increase the resolving power of projection optical systems incorporated into projection exposure apparatus. The resolving power of the projection optical system can be increased by either shortening the exposure wavelength or increasing the image-side numerical aperture (NA).
The wavelengths used in projection exposure apparatus for semiconductor manufacturing are principally mercury lamp g-line (.lambda.=436 nm) to the i-line (.lambda.=365 nm). More recently, efforts are being made to employ shorter wavelength light sources, for example excimer lasers (.lambda.=248 nm, 193 nm). Consequently, projection optical systems are being developed that have optical characteristics that can be used with exposure light of short wavelength.
In addition, the demand for both increased resolving power and reduced image distortion in projection optical systems has increased. Image distortion as a whole includes several contributing factors, such as distortion inherent in the projection optical system, distortion due to warping of the wafer upon which the circuit pattern is printed, and distortion due to warping of the reticle on which the circuit pattern to be imaged resides.
To reduce the effect of image distortion due to warping of the wafer, imagewise telecentric projection optical systems have been developed. In such systems, the exit pupil is located at infinity objectwise of the projection optical system. Likewise, to reduce image distortion due to warpage of the reticle, objectwise telecentric optical systems have been employed, wherein the entrance pupil of the projection optical system is located at infinity imagewise of the projection optical system. Such projection optical systems are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 63-118115, U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,832 and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 5-173065.
In addition, there have been demands for being able to select and adjust the NA to be more ideally suited for printing particular types of patterns on the reticle, as well as to account for other manufacturing conditions. In particular, there have been demands for the projection optical systems in exposure apparatus to have a variable aperture stop whose size can be varied to change the NA of the projection optical system.
Also, if a plurality of lens surfaces in the projection optical system are made aspherical, it is possible to reduce the number of lenses used. Examples of such projection optical systems are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,238, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 5-34593 and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 7-128592.
As described above, it is desirable to make the projection optical system both imagewise and objectwise telecentric (i.e., "double-telecentric") to reduce the effects of both wafer warping and reticle warping on image distortion. Therefore, as disclosed in the abovementioned patent applications, projection optical systems have been developed that are double-telecentric. Nevertheless, in prior art double-telecentric projection optical systems, it has proven difficult to make the NA sufficiently large while simultaneously reducing the various aberrations over a large exposure field. In particular, in the prior art systems, distortion correction is generally inadequate.
Moreover, in the prior art projection optical systems, if a variable aperture stop is provided to vary the NA of the projection optical system, vignetting occurs at the periphery of the exposure field due to spherical aberration at the pupil when the aperture stop size is changed. Consequently, uniformity of illumination suffers in the exposure field periphery. In addition, telecentricity degrades when the numerical aperture is varied, and there is also the problem that the exposure field size cannot be increased.
Furthermore, the projection optical systems with aspherical surfaces disclosed in the abovementioned patent applications introduce aspherical surfaces for the purpose of reducing the overall glass thickness of the optical system and of improving transmittance. However, this has not lead to projection optical systems having large exposure regions and a sufficiently large numerical apertures.